Blurring The Line
by The Baz
Summary: What is the difference between a man and a monster, Toguro has been asking himself that question for decades. Accepting his punishment as a monster he may be given a second chance to be a man. Follow him through the world of Remnant and see which path he chooses. T for Violence, language, gore and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**VANCE HERE EVERYONE! Sorry I've been gone for so long but I decided to take a break from pretty much everything and throw myself into school. While I did that I some how rekindled my love for Yu Yu Hakusho and HxH, and more specifically Younger Toguro. That being said I decided write an awesome story about this badass mother fucker. This is going to be a 3 way cross over as I'm gonna be throwing a couple of HxH characters into the mix, a pair I hope you all love as much as I do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters. Nor do I make any money off of this story, this is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Koenma you bastard." Toguro growled to himself as he took in his surroundings. Moments before he had said his goodbyes to Genkai and walked through the gateway that would take him to hell as he had requested, after stepping through however he found himself blinded by bright light even with his sunglasses, then when the light faded he found himself standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest somewhere. It was obvious that the ruler of spirit world hadn't wanted to send him to hell even if he asked for it, but he hadn't expected him to send him to the wrong place against his knowledge.

With a sigh Toguro put his hands in his pockets and decided to start walking, he didn't really care which direction and he didn't really care about a destination, he just walked. He spent the next several hours walking, at one point during his walk he'd been attacked by several large wolf like creature with white masks but they proved to be harmless to him. One flick was all it took to put a hole through ones chest, the rest were just as easy to eliminate. One had managed to get behind him and sink it teeth into him only for it's fangs to completely fail to puncture his skin.

Toguro stopped upon reaching the very first sign of civilizations he'd seen since arriving in this forest, a half destroyed abandoned house. "Maybe I was wrong and this is hell. An eternity of just some empty forest filled with weak enemies." He muttered to himself before walking up to the old house and entering. Any furniture inside had long since rotted from the elements, the floor boards were rotted as well. The back wall had collapsed inward taking most of the roof with it, the place was a complete wreck, but the location was sound.

"I guess it's as good a place as any to live in hell." He shrugged before setting to work.

 **Weeks later**

Yang looked down at the picture in her hand as she walked down the path through the forest, behind her Ruby laid sleeping inside her wagon as they went. She was exhausted, she had no clue how long she'd been walking but she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. This whole thing had been a mistake, she just wanted to find her mom. She'd been close to tears when she saw what she'd been looking for, a log cabin. "Mom?" She asked to herself with renewed energy before she took off running towards the small wooden home, Ruby still asleep in her wagon behind her.

As she reached the door she smiled and banged on it with her tiny fists, but didn't receive an answer. "Mommy!" She called out at the door but still didn't receive any reply. Tears began welling up in her eyes when she heard it, a deep growl came from the bushes nearby by. Turning slowly she began to tremble as a beowulf slowly began to step out, it's red eyes focused on her as it did. She wanted to cry out for help but she was to tired and to scared.

"Well isn't this a surprise." A deep voice spoke up from behind her, looking to the source she saw a shirtless man holding an entire tree on his shoulder without any sign of effort. He had black hair, a pair of black sunglasses, and a set of dark grey pants. "I didn't expect guests." He said before looking towards the grimm that was now looking at him and growling. After another moment the beast charged towards him, the man didn't panic and instead grabbed the tree on his shoulder and brought it down on top the the monster like it was a simple stick completely crushing the beast. "Damn pests."

Yang could only look up in awe at the giant man walking toward her, tears now falling freely. When the man finally stopped a few feet away he knelt down in front of her. "It's not safe for a little girl to be walking around in this forest, where are your parents girl?" He asked, even while kneeling he towered over her to the point that she nearly had to lean back to see his face. "Where is your home?" Shakily and slowly Yang raised her arm and pointed in the direction she'd come from, following her arm the man nodded before standing back up. "I see, hold on just a second." The man said before walking to the door of the small wooden cabin and entering, he was forced to duck in order to enter.

After almost a minute he reemerged from the cabin wearing a green tank top underneath a large green trench coat. Looking down at the girl and then at the wagon where a second even younger girl laid sleeping he motioned to the wagon. "Hop in, you look tired. I'll take you to your home." He told her calmly. After a few seconds Yang nodded and climbed into the wagon with Ruby, shifting her so that she was in her lap. The man reached down and grabbed the handle of the wagon and began pulling it behind him as he walked in the direction Yang had pointed.

They walked in silence for nearly an hour before the giant man spoke again. "What's your name girl?" He asked without looking back at her.

Yang was quiet. "Daddy says not to talk to strangers." She finally responded quietly.

The man chuckled at that. "I don't suppose he ever told you not to wander into a forest full of monsters alone did he?" The man glanced back at the two. "My name is Toguro. Can you tell me why you were out so far into the forest, if I hadn't come along when I did that monster would have had you and that girl in your lap for dinner."

Yang was quiet again for almost a minute. "I was looking for my mommy. I found a picture of her and wanted to find her."

Toguro nodded. "I see, next time you want to going looking I would recommend bringing an adult." There was silence between the two again for another fifteen minutes before Toguro asked a question. "Your father, is he a warrior?"

Yang tilted her head. "Daddy's a huntsmen, he fights grimm."

"Grimm? Is that what those creatures are called, interesting." He nodded, he'd been feeling a power source for a while now which continued to get stronger the further he walked. It wasn't anything to write home about, if he were to judge it was around the level of middle to low C class in power.

Deciding to follow the power source Togure continued walking. It wasn't until the sun had already set that he arrived at the top of a hill that over looked another wooden cabin, this one was much larger than the one he'd been living in. Also there was a large crowd of people in front of the house. Looking back at the girls in the wagon he noticed that Yang had fallen asleep and was curled up with the other girl. Sighing Toguro began walking down the hill and towards the crowd.

"WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING!" A man shouted loudly at the crowd from the porch of the house.

"Tai, we're not huntsmen like you. We can't go running around the forest at night." Another man spoke from the crowd. "I know you're scared for your girls, we all are, but we have to wait for morning to continue."

The blonde man at the front of the crowd wasn't having it. "THEY MIGHT NOT HAVE TILL MORNING!"

"Excuse me!" Toguro spoke up earning the crowds attention. "I don't suppose these are your children." He motioned to the two sleeping girls in the wagon next to him.

The blonde man didn't reply before sprinting through the crowd and falling to his knees next to the wagon, in an instant he scooped the two girls up into his arms and held them tightly. "Hey he found them!" Someone shouted from the crowd earning a cheer from the crowd as well as a wave of thanks.

Toguro looked down at the crying man who was holding the now awake girls who were now also crying. After a few more moments Toguro turned and began walking away from the crowd, ignoring all the calls of thanks. It was weird to him to be thanked for anything, for people to look at him with anything but fear or hatred wasn't something he was use to. Besides he was still coming to terms with the fact that there were other people here in the first place, he'd assumed it was just him and those monsters. "Maybe I should've looked around more." He chuckled to himself again.

After nearly ten minutes of walking he stopped and turned to look up at a crow sitting on a tree branch that was watching him. "I don't know of many birds with the amount of power you have inside you, why don't you come down here if you want to speak." Toguro spoke to the bird that hopped off a branch and flew down behind a large tree.

"Not many people can see through my transformation, and those that can are always the dangerous type." A man with grayish black haired stepped out from behind the tree.

"What do you want?" Toguro asked calmly, this man was just like the other though slightly more powerful, low to mid C class. He wasn't a threat, even if he wanted to be one.

"Well normally I'd ask how you were able to see past my transformation, but first I'd like to say thanks. Those two brats you saved were my nieces and they mean a lot to me." His eyes were serious as he said this. "Normally I'd just let you know that I owed you a favor, one you could cash in later if you ever needed it. However sense you've gone and peaked my interest, I'd like to offer you an opportunity to get a job."

Toguro was silent as he stared at the man, a job didn't sound to bad. For the past few weeks he'd basically just been sitting on his ass doing nothing or rebuilding his cabin, and there were the occasional grimm that would attack but they didn't pose any challenge. "What sort of job?"

The drunk looking man smiled. "It might be better if my boss explained it."

 **One Day Later**

"Hmm, an interesting building." Toguro looked up at Beacon tower with his ever neutral look, he ignored many of the teenagers walked around him, many of which were staring of whispering. He was use to it, being over nine feet tall always earned the attention to normal people, he often had children point and talk out loud about his height in public.

"A bit dramatic if you ask me, but so is my boss. Come on he's probably waiting on us." Qrow said as he walked past him towards the entrance to the tower. Following behind Toguro put his hands back into his pockets.

He could feel something odd here, there were far more energy sources all around him, the teenagers were all high D class to low C class. But at the top of the tower they were entering was someone with a mid to high C class power level, however it was the feel of the energy that caught his attention. He'd noticed upon first meeting Yang in the forest that her spirit energy felt different than what he was use to, everyone he'd encountered so far was the same, but the power at the top of the tower felt different even compared to them.

Stepping into an elevator behind Qrow, Toguro had to duck. The elevator rose quickly and soon reached the top, when the doors slid open he found an odd room settled beneath a great number of turning gears. "Qrow it's good to see you again, and you've brought a friend. How can I help you?" Spoke an older looking man with gray hair and glasses.

Qrow walked up and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the older man, Toguro opted to remain standing though he did move closer to the desk the man sat at. "Oz let me introduce you to a friend I met in the forest, his name is Toguro."

 **Four Years Later**

Toguro stood at the center of the ruined town of Kuro Hitsugi, it had been a small town along the coast of Mistral. It's main business was smuggling and drug running, now it was only a smoking collection of destroyed buildings and mutilated corpses. Toguro walked over to the nearest of said corpses and looked it over with the ever present emotionless mask that was his face. It was the upper half of a young women, likely early twenties, where her lower half was he hadn't a clue. Based off of the wounds he could see however it was easy to tell this was done by something with very large teeth and claws.

Standing back up Toguro took another look around before feeling something land on his shoulder, he didn't even need to look. "This is the third smuggling town to have been hit like this. The front gate isn't damaged so the grimm didn't have to force their way in, just like the others someone opened it before the attack began." Toguro looked to the crow that sat perched on his shoulder. "I'd be willing to bet all three were done by the same people."

Hopping off his shoulder the bird quickly shifted form back to that of Qrow. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. The area is completely deserted except a few grimm probably attracted by all the death here." The huntsmen let out a sigh before reaching into his coat and pulling out a flask. "Dammit, I knew the guy who ran the bar here."

Toguro grunted before turning to leave. "Come on, we should report this to Ozpin." He said calmly.

Qrow nodded before taking one more swig from his flask. "Right behind ya partner."

 **And there we go, the first chapter. Seeing as there is a surprising lack of YYH crossovers with RWBY I don't expect a ton of interest in this but I hope you all prove me wrong. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So people like Toguro as much as I do... almost. Good to know. Just to remind everyone this story will have a number of HunterXHunter characters in it as well as ONE other character from YYH, however Toguro will always be the main focus of the story, everyone else are supporting cast. Also I'd like to point out that Toguro is in my honest opinion, a pretty nice guy who was simply dealt a real shit hand in life. So some of you might call him OOC with how nicely I write him, but I can promise you he's still the cold ruthless fighter we all know, but only when dealing with those he deems deserving. Let's get started.**

Toguro took a swig from the mug that sat in front of him, draining the last of the contents he place it back on the bar. "Why the long face partner?" Qrow asked sitting down on the stool next to the giant of a man, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a stack of lien and handed it to him. "That's your half of the payment for taking out those grim on the way here, turns out they'd been causing issues along the roads around here."

Toguro nodded taking the cash and stowing it into his pocket. In reality he didn't really have much need for it, he didn't own any property other than a motor bike he'd bought a few years back. He only owned a few sets of clothing, he could go months without eating or drinking anything with ease thanks to his demon body, and he didn't use weaponry so he didn't need to purchase ammo or have anything maintained. Because of this over the past five years he'd been simply taking any money he earned and storing it in a bank account that he very rarely ever used. In that time the amount of money he'd built up was a very sizable amount. As it turns out Ozpin pays very well, add that on top of all extra income he made off jobs he and Qrow completed and he was set for a very long time.

"Nothing important, just thinking about someone." He said before standing up and turning towards the exit, Qrow following beside him.

"Really? Must be some woman to get you thinking about her." He chuckled earning a small grin from the giant.

"Actually I was thinking about a boy, he's probably around twenty now. I was wondering how strong he'd gotten in that time." Toguro said as they exited the bar.

"This the same kid you mentioned that managed to beat you?" Qrow asked taking a swig from his newly refilled flask.

Toguro smiled wider at that. "Yeah, Yusuke. He was only fourteen or fifteen when he defeated me, I can't imagine how much stronger he's gotten since then." There was a noticeable amount of pride in his voice despite talking about being beaten by a child.

"That still blows my mind, I've seen what you can do and the thought of a kid whose stronger is scary." Qrow shrugged as put away his flask.

"Where are we off to next?" Toguro asked as the pair rounded a corner and walked over to a very large motorcycle that was leaning against the side of the building.

"Actually we're gonna split up here for a couple days. I've got some business with my sister to take care of and I hear she's in the area. Oz said he wants you to make your way to Haven Academy and report in to Leo. I'll meet up with you when I'm done." The drunk explained.

Nodding Toguro cranked his bike and quickly took off.

 **Hours Later**

Toguro sped along the road at high speeds in the direction of Mistral city, a small grin appeared on his face as he drove. This was one of the few pleasures he allowed himself, the rush of air hitting his face as he tore down the road. Looking down he noticed the fuel gauge was running low and pulled out his scroll quickly looking up the nearest refuel station which turned out to be about fifteen miles ahead.

It only took a few minutes to reach the station at the speed he'd been driving, it was a small and pretty standard joint. He pulled over to one of the pumps and hopped off his bike. As he was about to walk inside he noticed a somewhat odd sight, two young children, likely between the age of nine and ten were huddled together underneath a tarp across the street.

Turning back to the shop he entered and moved to the counter where a middle aged man stood smiling. "Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"

Toguro pulled out one of the lien cards and placed it on the counter. "I need a fill up on pump one." He told the man who nodded and took the card.

"Of course sir, can I get you anything else?" He asked in an almost rehearsed fashion.

Toguro paused for a moment. "Those two kids across the street, why are they there?" He asked.

"Poor things, apparently their orphans, their village was over run by grimm. I'd like to help them but I barely get by myself." He sighed.

Toguro didn't respond before walking back out to his bike leaving the lien of the counter, hooking up his bike he began the pumping. Turning to where the kids were huddled up he began walking over. One was a boy with black hair and pink eyes, the other was a girl with orange hair who was sleeping with her head in the boys lap. The boy looked up at the massive Toguro as he approached with clear intimidation on his face as he pulled the girls sleeping form closer to him.

Toguro stopped a few feet away and looked over the two more closely, he quickly noted their shoes were very worn and filthy, they's spent a very long time walking. They were skinny as well so he could tell they didn't get much to eat. "What's your name boy?" Toguro asked in his usual tone which caused the boy to flinch.

To his credit however the boy managed to maintain a brave face. "L-Lie Ren."

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Mistral city." The boy replied.

Toguro turned his head and looked down the road while thinking. "That's about eighty five miles from here, quite the walk. Where have you come from?"

"Kuroyuri." He answered again.

Pulling out his scroll Toguro did a quick search. "That's another sixty miles the other way." Toguro thought aloud. He then gestured towards the girl. "Wake her up, I'll give you two a ride the rest of the way." Without waiting for an answer Toguro turned around and began walking back to his now filled bike. "This is a one time offer kid." He called back without looking.

 **With Qrow**

Qrow flew through the sky in his bird form keeping an eye on the forest floor below, he'd been flying for several hours by this point. He was on the verge of losing his patience when he spotted what he was looking for. A camp with crudely built wooden walls and a few dozen tents. Flying down towards the largest of said tents Qrow flew in through the front and perched himself on a table near a woman with long black hair and red eyes who was currently perfoming maintenance on a long red blade.

Looking at him she sheathed the blade. "Qrow, to what do I owe the headache?"

Hopping off the table Qrow shifted back to his normal form before landing on his feet in the middle of the tent. "Oh you know, I was in the area." He replied before walking over to her bed and sitting down. "Figured I'd drop by, give you an update on everything." He said while pulling out his flask and taking a swig before offering it to his twin.

Taking the flask Raven placed her weapon on the table he'd been on before and leaned back in her chair. "I've heard you found yourself a partner, I didn't believe it at first knowing you. Then I got the same report several more times, so what's the deal? Even back in our Beacon days you hated working with others, always worried about your semblance."

Qrow chuckled before taking out his scroll and pulling up a selfie he'd taken in an attempt to annoy his partner while drunk, showing it to Raven he smiled. "That's Toguro, and you're right. I always hated having to worry about whether or not my semblance was gonna get someone hurt or killed, Toguro's however is different." He held out his hand and Raven handed him back his flask, taking a swig he put his scroll away. "I've seen that guy get trampled by a stampede of Goliath, when he got back up the only things that were damaged were his glasses and coat. And before you ask, no I wasn't hallucinating the event, nor am I exaggerating. That guy is a monster."

Raven looked more interested at hearing this and leaned in slightly. "So where may I ask did you find this monster?"

"That's the best part really, he found us, in a way." Qrow stowed his flask back in his shirt. "A couple years ago Yang loaded a sleeping Ruby up in her wagon and decided to go looking for her mom after finding an old photo of her." Raven's smile completely disappeared at hearing this. "She walked into the forest and continued walking for several hours, until she was so tired she was on the verge of collapse, she had blisters on her feet afterwards. Anyway at some point she found a small cabin in the woods and thought it was her mom's, banging on the door she didn't notice the beowulf creeping out of the bushes nearby." By this point Raven's hands were fists squeezing her skirt. "Then out of the woods walked a giant shirtless man carrying a tree on his shoulder who crushed the grimm with the tree like a fly with a news paper. Personally I didn't actually believe Yang when she told me that part, but after five years of working with the guy, I've seen him do shit way crazier."

Raven was silent for nearly a minute as she took in the story. "Is she okay?" She said quietly.

Qrow nodded deciding not to mock her, he knew deep down she loved Yang more than anything else. "Yeah, a few days after she found a book of fairy tales and convinced herself and Ruby that Toguro was a cyclops because of how big and strong he is." He laughed at that memory. "Even said that he always wears sunglasses to hide his one eye. The fact that Toguro refused to deny her claim hasn't helped, now she calls him 'Uncle One-Eye'. I swear for a guy as serious as him he's got a weird sense of humor."

Raven couldn't help but laugh to herself at the story, it was good to know her daughter was happy and healthy. The twins remained in a light heart silence for several minutes, until Raven sighed. "So what's the situation with the war?"

 **Unknown Location**

"Uhh! This is so boring, we have found anyone interesting in so long!" A man with red hair that stuck upwards complained loudly as he walked along a dirt path through the forest. Next to him was another man with long black hair. "What I would give to find someone strong." He sighed as he pulled out a deck of cards and began absent mindedly shuffling through them.

"Leader said we only need to destroy the last two villages on our list and our job will be complete, after that I doubt we'll have anything else to do for a while. I'm certain we can find someone entertaining then, in fact I've recently heard about a huntsmen that fits the bill perfectly." The black haired man reached into his pocket and withdrew a scroll, opening a file filled with huntsmen and huntresses bios he showed a specific one to his partner.

Stopping he read over it quickly, his face morphing into a wide smile. "Toguro."

 **I think that's good for now, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is Baz, im sure many of you are wondering where Vance is and why the hell hes takin so long to update his stories. Dont worry hes fine but at the moment his job has taken him out of the country for the forseeable future. From what hes told me hes gonna be making a lot more money and is enjoying his work. So for now his stories are gonna be considered to be on hiatus, thanks for the understanding.**


End file.
